When Sparks Fly
by Kisshulover1
Summary: The boys stop for the night to enjoy the Fourth of July Fireworks. Fluff, Sap and gooey feelings inside.


**Just thought I'd whip up a little Destiel fic. **I do not own Supernatural, however I do own this story! **Enjoy!**

…

They didn't always have rarities like this. A drastic change in scenery that literally illuminated the sky with blinking light for three, five, seven seconds before it faded and drifted outward across the night only to light up again. It was surreal, unimaginable - even for them. And they had lived off of the bizarre.

Reds, blues, and whites crinkled across the hot night summer sky along the stretching expanse of a lake, the cool waters lapping at the beach that was crowded thickly with people on gaudy looking beach towels and glow sticks around their necks that gleamed almost as bright as the fireworks in the sky.

It was definitely a change in scenery that left the three boys out of their comfort zone. Sipping down bottle necks and being surrounded by civilians laughing and gawking screaming children. It was awkward in a fond sort of way.

It left them with stupid smiles on their faces, craning their necks uncomfortably at the night sky - well, except for Sammy. The damn Sasquatch could literally hunch over and still tower above the other firework observers, kid was that freakishly tall.

However, usually this late in the night the three of them would be wrist deep in some unlucky bastards entrails or dosing linen rags soaked in alcohol on freshly stitched wounds, or _if they were lucky_ face flat on a stale hotel mattress sleeping the horrible things they'd seen in their lives away.

But tonight they found themselves in a luckier situation, a preferred setting that silently released a bit of tension from their shoulders, calmed down one too many unraveled nerves and slowed the heartbeat to a half-normal pace so that they could take a much deserved breather.

It was the fourth of July and they were spending it together, outside where the air smelled like BBQ's long extinguished, muggy lake water, and cheap booze in bright red cups.

It clung to their nostrils and made them smile quietly, each one doing their own little part to not remind the other that they were still hunters, still wanted dead by many monsters and creatures, that they each had a body count on their heads, and that the impending Apocalypse had just been narrowly escaped.

It took time for each of them to tuck those looming dooms into the very back of their head, not to touch them or be reminded of them. The flashing lights in the sky helped to distract them some, however.

The sand under their legs was cold and itchy and it clung to their jeans and got into their socks but neither of them minded - Cas didn't even complain once when his already scuffed trench coat collected a fine layer of the grains.

None of them could bother to care as the night sky popped and sparked and sizzled above them in such beauty. Nothing violent, nothing imminent - just a grace of color like shining stars.

However, it wasn't in total silence, wasn't shared in total awe.

The people around them were noisy and cluttered, shifting their sweaty mosquito repellent smelling bodies around the three who were practically smashed against a piece of drift wood and some old granite rocks.

It was no sudden surprise when the touch of smooth slacks pressed against Deans own roughly jean clad knee. And it certainly wasn't a surprise when icy blue eyes caught the color of green in a quick stare before they found their way back to the sky. Little shakes of the shoulder from the surprisingly cold air of the mountains that surrounded them, and a comforting warm arm wrapped around trench coat covered shoulders. A small glance of green to blue, and thoughts of the fireworks were startlingly forgotten.

It wasn't new. The feelings these two had come to know.

Their relationship wasn't entirely new either.

After the Apocalypse was remedied, met with force and ferocity - things changed for Dean and Castiel.

For fear of losing each other one too many times, for fear of having a family of archangels tear them apart, for fear of having their friendship ripped to shreds - they decided to lay their thoughts down on the table. It wasn't eloquent - wasn't romantic in the slightest. Dean Winchester had told Cas many a times that he didn't do feelings. He couldn't talk about certain things, certain emotions, and that was fine for Cas. Castiel was an angel who, till he met the Winchester brothers, had no concept of emotions, of free will to think and compose thoughts special to only him. Sure, he could love. He loved his siblings - the good ones and the bad. He was pretty sure he still loved his absent father. He could compose thoughts of war, of battle plans and strategies - but it was Dean Winchester who had allowed him to go deeper. To delve into absurd outburst of passion that through all attempts nearly killed Castiel many a times.

So it was a big breakthrough for the two of them, unstable and untrustworthy with emotions to speak so openly, without strain in their throats and eyes that shifted with lack of trust.

It was amazing to tell the things that needed to be told.

It was quick and short and gruff upon other things.

But it was a start, to say, _Dean, I believe I like you…In certain ways I cannot even fathom_. Only to have Dean sigh through clenched teeth, look at the ceiling then back to Cas and smile softly and nod. _Me too Cas, me too. _

Startling thoughts in Castiels head were brought back down to earth with another boisterous pop from above, the very sound boasting with clamor, as if it would shake the heavens.

Somewhere near a cement paved parking lot jammed packed with cars came the last few chords of the Allman Brothers' _Midnight Rider _followed by some woman cackling softly, a few mosquito's buzzing against yellow headlights.

Castiel was the first one of them to suddenly look uncomfortable - not used to the sweltering crowds of humans. His cornflower blue eyes began to squint over to his left as a kid with a sticky lollypop in the swirling colors of old glory was getting dangerously close to tagging it on Castiel's tan coat, making the angel shift nervously.

Dean, feeling the angel shift under his touch, looked to his left to see some snot nose brat waving a lollypop much too close to Cas's curly mop of hair and trench coat. Frowning softly, he squeezed Cas on the shoulder, getting his attention before he grinned.

"Hey, Sammy - I think Cas here is getting a little too flustered with all these humans around. Think'll take him out for a little walk to catch a breather." Dean hummed, his eyes not even meeting the face of his brother who was probably sporting the biggest bitch face in all of history.

"Right, Dean. I'm a big boy - I don't need to be told I'm the third wheel. You go have your fun." Sam huffed out with childish annoyance, his darker green eyes scanning the stupid grin on his older brothers face.

Dean had to admit, it was nice to have a younger brother who didn't judge you, on your sexuality - or as Dean had described it with a snort of laughter, his_ Casexuality_. It made opening up his already messed up heart to Cas just a tad bit easier, made Dean just a few more notches happier.

"Aw Sammy, it's not like that." Dean reasoned, already heaving him and Cas up from the cold sand that clung in odd and uncomfortable places. Cas silently thank him as his cold slender fingers lifted themselves from Dean's own hand. The angel didn't have enough people skills to stop himself from glaring softly at the toothless kid still swinging the gigantic lollypop that was so big it should have been illegal to sell.

Sam only snorted before taking another swig of his beer, the amber liquid shining in the glass as another flare went off, this time in the shape of a sloppy smiley face. It amused and confused Castiel to no end.

"Whatever, just be sure to keep it on your side of the bed this time, _Jesus Christ_, it was like walking into a tornado of clothes and the stench of sweat was unbearable and-"

"Okay, Sammy! We get it! _We get it!_" Dean hissed, noticing quiet embarrassingly that a few people around them were staring at them strangely, their eyes wide, brows raised and lowered.

Dean felt his face heat up from his neck to his ears. God Damn his mouthy brother, he loved him but sometimes the kid needed to learn to shut the fuck up.

"Right, well have a nice night. I think I'll stay here for a bit longer, y'know, so I don't walk in on you sampling some angel food cake-"

"_Sammy!_"

"Night Dean, Night Cas." Sam shook his head with laugher, his smile covering the lip of his beer bottle for another sip, his eyes turning back to the sky as the shuddered into the blinding color of red and green.

Dean only shook his head once, his eyes flicking over to his brother to make sure he was nice and settled before he turned back to Cas who was still wearily eyeing the kid with the sticky confectioner treat, wanting it nowhere near him.

"Dean, I believe that lollypop is getting bigger - isn't it supposed to shrink when in contact with human salvia? Dean… Dean the child is not paying heed to how far away my overcoat is to the candy. Dean… Dean." Castiels voice was thin with worriment as he clutched at the hunters leather jacket, causing Dean to chuckle and grab at the angels wrist, lightly leading him away from Sammy and the crowds that huddled the beach.

The only light that shone between them was the sparkling of the fireworks and the occasional yellow filters of parked cars head lights, the engines still rumbling, Steve Miller band and AC/DC ghosting through cranked up windows.

The night hummed with mosquito's and dragonflies that made their home among the lake.

Sometime during their walk in silence, Castiel felt his fingers, long and slender, brush against Deans, causing a soft prick of warmth to grace the angel.

Human toughing, holding hands, was something that Cas deemed very important - he took extra care to thoroughly examine human courtship and mating rituals to the fullest.

Castiel's blue eyes, making a decision, looked to Dean whose teeth was chattering slightly from the cold that was creeping ever slowly on the summer night.

"Dean," the angel spoke, his voice just as raspy from the night air, turned to the hunter.

Dean stopped in his tracks, a now taking over the features of his face, making his river green eyes brighten.

"Ya' Cas?" Dean asked, before his eyes caught the sight of Castiels hand inching towards his own, the angel tensely biting his own lip.

"Aw, come on Cas - what are we, twelve?" Dean joked, his voice betraying his teasing, his mile widening at the look on the angels face.

"It would make me very happy, Dean." Cas insisted, his eyes begging slightly.

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes just for show before he firmly gripped Cas's hand in his own, his fingers curling over the other mans, warm seeping from one to the other.

"Happy?" Dean asked gruffly, a fine layer of pink dusting at his ears and neck, making Cas smile appreciatively - always thinking that the red on Deans face was fetching as it brought out his freckles.

"Very."

…

The Fireworks shone brightly across the night sky, the stars glittering and the sparks flying.

Castiel had confided in Dean earlier that he had never seen fireworks, that this was a rare treat for him, to engage in a human festival.

Dean only smiled back at the angel, wrapping his arm over a trench coated shoulder, his gaze shifting to Castiel and back to the night sky.

"Y'know, this is gonna' sound cheesy, and you can never tell Sammy I said this, but…" Dean bit his lip between his pearly teeth.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel prompted, his right hand still clutched in Deans, softly resting on is knee as the two made their way to some abandoned picnic tables a ways away from the humming crowd.

"Well, humans say when you fall in love with someone, 'sparks fly'." Dean quieted, looking up at the stars as a flash illuminated his green eyes.

Cas nodded, not entirely sure what to say or where this was going.

Dean sighed, looking at Cas with what was becoming a smile on his face.

"When I first met you sparks flied." He grinned against the shimmering light, his face tinted just the slightest color of pink.

Cas himself felt his face heat up as he looked back to the hunter that had captured his heart.

"I…love you, Dean." Cas whispered out, giving the hunters hand a squeeze.

Dean smirked back at him, kissing him softly on the lips as a great big boom was heard above stealing their attention.

Cas glanced up at the night sky just as Dean hugged him closer, tightly towards him and his warmth as another flare ignited in the sky - a frothy white and blue.

"I love you too, Cas. I love you too."

…

**Okay. This was going to have smut in it, but… I dunno, my fingers just wouldn't type and I wasn't feeling it so have something sappy instead. I feel like Dean is too fluffy, but well, I hope you enjoyed reading this!**


End file.
